mychofandomcom-20200213-history
Jody-Ann Howells
Jody-Ann Howells is a main character in the Cleaver film series. Biography Starting her career as a small town Deputy, Jody-Ann Howells couldn't have known that her small town would become victim to the maniacal Cleaver. After trying to stop him during terrorising her home town, she soon found herself travelling the Southern States hunting the Clown Faced Killer. History 1993 * Jody-Ann Howells graduated from the local police Academy in 1993 and spent her first couple of years as a rookie deputy in Still Rivers, her home town. These events are mentioned in Cleaver : Rise of the Killer Clown. October 31st 1995 * Jody-Ann is on her way out when she find the towns new Sheriff, Sheriff Hatcher, working late. She reveals that she knows about his past and his involvement with the infamous Layton Case. A call comes in and she agrees to go along for the ride. * Jody-Ann and Hatcher investigate reports of foul smell at the Bailey place and discover the bodies of the Bailey Family. * During the investigation Deputy Hawkins appears and tells them that they have found Danny Jackson. Hatcher reveals to Jody-Ann that Cleaver is here looking or his daughter an that he helped hide her in the care system. * They find the file and discover she is being kept at the Palmer residence, they race over there only to find that they are too late. With Carley Lewis and Katey Kirby dead and Mary Beth Palmer gone. These events unfold in Cleaver : Rise of the Killer Clown. * Howells and Hatcher chase down Cleaver down and find him broken down at the side of the road on the way out of Still Rivers. It a trap and Mary Beth lures Hatcher into the van as Cleaver strikes. * He seemingly kills Hatcher and injures Howells. She opens fire blindly and see him drive away with Hatchers body leaving Howells at the side of the road. These events unfold in CleaverS : Killer Clowns. October 31st 2000 * Jody-Ann finds herself in Pine Meadows, she's spent the last five years venturing out from Still Rivers on Halloween trying to track Cleaver. After being cautioned by Sheriff Kale, she decides to pack up and leave, when she finds a note telling era she's close. * She tracks the note to an abandoned factory where she finds a body of a local missing girl, and discovers she is being followed by Misty Lewis, Sister of Carley Lewis, she arrests her and takes her to the local station. * There Kale shows her a young prostitute named Darla who claims to have a message for her. 'I'm Back" carved into her shoulder. She tells Jody-Ann 'The Cleaver' did it. Jody Ann talks to Misty who claims she can find him and so she breaks her out, holding Kale at gunpoint. * Misty and Howells track Cleaver to an old farm house where he is keeping a Harvey Family and they find themselves in a trap. Misty saves Howells and Howells takes off after Cleaver, she finds an old basement where Mary Beth reveals that she has taken after her father and become a murderous clown. * They drag, a very much alive now driven insane, Hatcher out and Howells fights Mary Beth before Hatcher steps in and saves her, before shooting himself in the head. * Howells heads back to the house to find Tanya is being chased down by Cleaver, she heads after her. Howells shoots Cleaver as he is about to kill Tanya Harvey, but Cleaver gets the better of her and pins her down. Misty jumps Cleaver and guest shoot him. * Howells talks her out of it and then lets Misty escape before Kale shows up. Howells is left standing over Cleaver as Kale tells her that Mary Beth has escaped. These events take place in CleaverS : Killer Clowns. Appearances * Cleaver: Rise of the Killer Clown * CleaverS: Killer Clowns Category:Characters Category:Supporting